Juego de besos
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: SPOILER! Basado en el tiempo del dia 4 de los juegos mágicos! Cuantos tipos de besos existen, Natsu y Lucy te ayudaran a saberlo! Clasificación M por si acaso aun no se a donde llevara este juego a Natsu y Lucy! ya ustedes me darán sus opiniones sin mas Gracias por leer!
1. Juego de besos!

Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Bueno aquí estoy con una nueva historia… espero les guste _

* * *

**Juego de besos**

**PDV. Lucy**

Después de la gran batalla de los DS yo aun me encontraba en el cuarto de la enfermería, junto con Wendy Charle y Elfman, aun estábamos festejando por la victoria de Natsu y por ponernos primeros al final de este día… la puerta se abrió de repente dejando ver tres figuras conocidas, Levy-chan, Jet y Droy.

**Lu-chan lo hicimos!**- Levy-chan se acerco con una gran sonrisa-

**Levy-Chan!** – la recibí igual, ambas estábamos contentas Natsu y Gajeel habían peleado genial después de todo-

**Si las cosas siguen así quizás podremos ganar!**- con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se notaba la alegría en todos-

**Por supuesto! Esos tipos nunca perderán!**- me sentía igual y no dude en asegurar que ellos no perderían, los conocía y sabia que nunca se rendirían-

**Por cierto, ¿Habéis visto a Gajeel?**- Lo sabia no puede evitarlo, bueno después de todo Levy-chan lo ama, aunque lo niegue.

**¿UH? ¿No ha vuelto aun?**- me hice la tonta?! Solo seguí la corriente no era momento para molestarla, entonces Elfman hablo…

**Probablemente este en algún lado, comiendo hierro.**

**Acabara volviendo.**

**Eso creo…**

* * *

_''En ese tiempo, estábamos seguros de que ganaríamos, el ultimo día fue una batalla violenta. ¿Lo recuerdas Lu-chan?._

_Entonces el 7 de julio…_

_…Perdimos ante el destino._

_…Muerte…y mas muerte. Y… y… mi querido… también… No puedo ni escribir más Lu-chan._

_No puedo seguir que alguien nos ayude._

* * *

En ese entonces aun no leía esas palabras, Levy-chan aun no las escribía, nosotras…no todos nosotros, todas las personas del mundo aun no sabíamos lo que el destino nos tenía preparado…

Levy-Chan termino despidiéndose de nosotros, entonces Elfman dijo que se uniría al festejo del gremio ya que se sentía mejor, entonces siguió a Levy y a su equipo. Le dije a Wendy y a Charle que fueran también, ellas se negaron pero les insistí hasta convencerlas, diciendo que estaría bien y que dormiría un poco y ellas solo terminarían aburriéndose, entonces en el momento que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos me recosté en la cama tapándome completo con la cálida sabana…Olvidándome por completo del libro que había dejado a un lado, en un taburete alado de mi cama, cerré los ojos y me deje vencer por Morfeo.

Dormí tan profundamente que no sentí en qué momento la puerta se volvió a abrir.

**PDV. Natsu**

Entre en la habitación de la enfermería para ver como se encontraba Lucy y platicarle de cómo había pateado el trasero de esos dos Dragoncitos de Sabertooth, pero al parecer ella estaba dormida, decepción si eso sentí quería hablar con ella… pensé haciendo un puchero en los labios… me fije en la habitación ya no había nadie…

**Umm…? Que Elfman no estaba herido también? Lucy aun está dormida será mejor que me valla,** - justo cuando decidí eso me llamo la atención un pequeño libro que está a un lado de Lucy en un taburete…

**Ni herida y enferma dejas de leer** – Eres un bicho raro en verdad – **Que es lo entretenido en esto? Es aburrido eso digo yo**- No la curiosidad me venció termine abriendo el libro y leerlo, me sorprendí…

**Porque lees estas cosas Lucy?**- la mire extrañado aunque no la podía ver por la estúpida sabana que la cubría-

**_Ummm N…su - Eh?_** Fue lo que pensé al escucharla balbucear algo que no entendí, me acerque mas a ella dando la vuelta a la cama para poder ver su cara- **Estúpida sabana que no deja que la vea.**

_**Be…**_.- Otra vez no la entendí, me canse le arrebate la sabana con brusquedad me sorprende que no se despertó- **Debes estar en verdad cansada, tu sueles tener el sueño ligero sientes hasta cuando apenas me apoyo en tu cama**- Maldita nunca me dejas dormir ahí…

Balbuceo otra vez, pero esta vez si la entendí, no pude evitar el sonrojo, creo ya que sentí que mis mejillas se calentaban, eso significa que te sonrojas no?, no tengo un espejo para mirarme así que, que se yo- _**Na-tsu…Be-so**_- eso fue lo que dijo en sueños-

**Significa que quiere que la bese?**- que mas podría pensar- **Lucy despierta ¿Quieres que te bese? Oye me escuchas…**- silencio- **HEY!** -Me estoy cabreando- **Pfff… eres linda cuando duermes…Espera que estoy diciendo?**- Mierda eso pasa por leer esta cosa estúpida…

_**Be-so…Beso!**_- Cuanto tiempo planea estar así, suspire y tome aire- **LUCY DESPIERTA!**

**Eh que, como cuando porque**- despertó exaltada, creo que no debí gritar, ya que se quejo de dolor que al parecer lo sentía en la cabeza-

**PDV. Normal**

**Eh? Natsu! Porque rayos me gritas así**- Que diablos le pasa porque demonios me despierta así-

**Lo siento, es que no despertabas**- bufe, si ella es más linda dormida…. DEJA DE PENSAR ESO IDIOTA!- **Lucy que estabas soñando…?**

**Eh…**-una sonrisa nerviosa, porque me pregunto eso, no puedo decirle- **N-Nada en especial porque?.**

Ustedes saben no soy un tio sensible- **Pedias que te bese**- de inmediato su cara tomo mas de diez tonos de rojo, bueno no voy con rodeos- **Quieres que te bese?**- podía jurar que estaba por desmayarse hasta aquí escuchaba a su corazón latir-

**Y-yo..n-no…so-lo… es- bue- no…**.-Que rayos y ahora como salgo de esta estoy muy nerviosa y estoy segura que ahora mi cara tiene un color aun más fuerte que el cabello de Erza-

Suspire con pesadez-** Eso pasa porque lees libros tan extraños**- se sorprendió

* * *

**El beso seco:** es el beso simple,cuando se apoyan los labios de uno contra los del otro.- solo hice y leí lo que el libro decía-

* * *

-Como es que Natsu lee? Espera como puedo pensar en eso en una situación como esta?- **Natsu que estas…**- no pude continuar sentí una presión en mis labios desapareció tan rápido, que me dejo al borde de un colapso- **Que?**- fue lo único que pude decir.

* * *

**Beso Hollywoodense**: al momento de besarse, uno inclina al otro hacia atrás, como invitándolo a estar más cómodo y preparándolo para lo que le espera.

* * *

–Al leer todo me incline hacia una sonrojada Lucy que me miraba aun mas sorprendida, el que me acercara a ella hizo que se inclinara más hacia su almohada a una posición cómoda para ella, primer paso listo entonces solo tengo que unir los labios a los de ella de vuelta-** Lucy eres linda**- eso salió de mi boca sin permiso.-

Lo mire con confundida este es el Natsu que conozco…? Al escuchar las palabras que me dijo mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo él piensa que soy linda… no pude evitar que una tonta sonrisa se mostrara en mis labios, entonces lo vi sonrojarse, fue ahí lo decidí jugare este juego, no me molesta si es con él.- **Natsu…**- fui callada por sus labios esta vez se quedo más tiempo- Lo vi alejarse, y sentí una punzada en el corazón no quería que se separara aun-

**Lucy**- eso sonó a un suspiro, me encanto como pronuncio mi nombre- **esto…esta vez, tienes que hacerlo tu…**- QUE! Grite internamente, que pasa lo hago continuo ya me decidí a jugar este juego pero… es vergonzoso… que hago mi mente mi conciencia murieron, al ver la cara de Natsu el tenia un sonrojo mayor y tenía una mirada de miedo Tierno no sé cómo es eso posible pero esa era la mirada- **De acuerdo**- Juraría que vi que sonrió al escuchar que estaba de acuerdo, eso me dio valor entonces hable-

* * *

**El beso succionador:** para practicarlo, la mujer tiene que tomar entre sus labios el labio inferior de su pareja para introducirlo en su boca, mientras que él ejerce un movimiento de succión.

* * *

-Me acerque más hasta quedar frente con frente, estoy segura que ahora estoy aun mas roja que antes, entonces me volví a acercar solo milímetros de su boca el poder sentir su aliento era tan cálido-**N-Natsu…**-suspire justo antes de presionar mis labios en su labio inferior cuando me calme un poco mas lo puse entre mis labios, lo escuche gruñir un gruñido que no le conocía, pero me hizo sentir segura entonces me atrevía a fortalecer el agarré y cuando él empezó a succionar un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda temblé y lo sentí temblar, este beso era algo diferente, me sentí más cerca a él… nos separamos-

**Lucy…esto se siente bien**- porque es tan directo- **Si se siente bien**- porque lo dije, enserio perdí el control sobre mí-

-Volví a leer el libro, a diferencia de Lucy yo no lo sabía de memoria, sé que me sonroje furiosamente, se que todos piensan que soy muy denso, y no es que no lo sea pero al menos sabía lo que los besos y cosas así significaban, bueno si es con Lucy no me molesta en lo absoluto pero el siguiente beso…ella estaría de acuerdo, ella debe pensar que soy un pervertido, que me estoy aprovechando, esas y mil preguntas y dudas me vinieron a la mente, entonces solo somos amigos…esto no está bien en que estaba pensando cuando inicie esto?...

Rayos nunca había pensado tanto en toda mi vida, vencí mi record ya me estaba mareando…

Ella va a odiarme…Eso me congelo me llene de terror No, no, no, no, no, yo no podría aguantar el odio de ella… no eso me mataría, y decir que yo solo quería platicar sobre mi pelea… que me llevo a esto porque no me molestaba la situación… Odio… Noooo!

-Ya me estaba molestando él no se movía para nada y su rostro mostró muchas expresiones confusas, porque estaba así entonces mi pregunta me la respondí sola al ver una mueca de terror en su rostro…** Ya sé lo que es**- susurre, al parecer me escucho ya que me miro confundido-** Tranquilo Natsu yo no voy a odiarte, jamás podría hacerlo…**

**Pfff, Hahahahaha** - me reí, porque este bicho raro me conocía tan bien- **Estas segura, quieres que continuemos**-

**Si.**

**Wooo eso fue rápido**- ella se rio- **Entonces…**

Asentí y describí el próximo beso que venía-

* * *

**Beso francés o de lengüita:** consiste en que la mujer toque con su lengua los labios del hombre para luego introducirla en la boca de su pareja y viceversa.

* * *

**Y bien**- estoy nervioso, rayos este no soy yo en absoluto-

**Natsu..**-se mordió el labio inferior al decir mi nombre rayos eso es lindo- **antes déjame decirte una cosa,**- eso me confundió- **Está bien que es**- conteste-

**Eres el idiota más grande que eh conocido en toda mi vida.**

**EH!?**-porque me dice eso, lo sabia ella ya me está odiando-

**No, no te odio**- que, es que ella lee la mente- **Siempre pensé que eras un idiota**- Oye, oye…**-Eso hiere mis sentimientos sabes…**- porque me insulta?-

**También eres un insensible cavernícola**- cuando se convirtió esto en un juego de insultar a Natsu, pensé, alce una ceja en señal de no estar de acuerdo entonces dije-** ¿Cavernícola? Prefiero ser un dragón**- ella me miro con sorpresa-

**Lo vez eres un idiota Natsu…**-iba a responderle pero ella continuo y bueno supongo que a esto se refieren cuando dicen ''me dejo sin palabras o me tomo con la guardia baja''- **Pero aunque seas eso y mucho más te quiero…**- hehe, es Natsu después de todo, esa reacción solo la podía tener el.-

**Eres la persona que me brindo una amistad sincera eres sin duda el primer amigo que tuve, eres el chico demente que me invito a un gremio maravilloso, el tonto que me presento a sus amigos que ahora son mis amigos y mi familia también, eres el yankee que me salvo en muchas ocasiones, eres el cavernícola, ahh no, perdón el Dragón que me metió en un sinfín de problemas, eres el intruso que nunca respeta mi espacio personal, eres el idiota que no se da cuenta de nada, eres la sinceridad representada nunca ocultas ni te guardas tus comentarios que muchas veces han hecho latir a mi corazón sin control, el inconsciente por quien me sonrojo con solo recordar algo relacionado a ti, eres el hombre por quien suspiro, el niño de quien me enamore, el fuego que deseo y que me permite vivir…**

Al terminar mi larga confesión lo mire por fin a los ojos, el estaba en shock, probablemente estaba luchando por entender lo que le quise decir, y maldición esto se dio la vuelta en menos de cinco segundos ahora era yo la que estaba n shock al escuchar lo que dijo-

**Yo también te amo Lucy.**

* * *

Bueno que les pareció este es el primer capitulo! el capitulo 2 ya lo estoy haciendo, aun faltan algunos tipos de besos así que el siguiente cap. tendrán mas! decidí hacerlo en el tiempo del día 4 porque me pareció perfecto para el final que quiero darle! espero les haya gustado! **Espero sus comentarios Gracias! **


	2. El juego dejo de serlo!

Bueno pues Gracias por leer el cap. 1

**ASay20:** Gracias me alegra que te gustara como eh puesto a Lucy, la verdad, eh cambiado mi estilo de escribir así que no estaba muy segura, pero el que digas que te gusto me renueva el animo gracias! Espero te guste este cap.!

**MerryHannonNyan: **Me alegra mucho que te gustara espero este cap. también sea de tu agrado Gracias!

Bueno aquí vamos con el capitulo dos

* * *

_Capitulo anterior..._

**Yo también te amo Lucy.**

* * *

******El juego dejo de serlo**

*******O***

**QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! **- Y bien como más podía reaccionar más que con mis ojos abiertos como platos y con ese grito que lo habrá escuchado toda la capital-

**Lucy eres muy ruidosa**- ella sigue siendo ella- **Lo siento, es solo que, tú me amas** - pregunte con duda, que rayos pasaba-

**Sí, porque lo dudas?**- que porque lo dudo- **Sera porque eres Natsu?**- obvio se supone que era el más denso de todos, aunque lo que hemos estado haciendo hace un momento no lo ponga así…- **Hahahaha eres rara Lucy-**

**Rara? Me volvió a llamar así** – susurre - **Bien entonces dime cuando y como te diste cuenta**- hay riesgo de que lo esté confundiendo-

**Justo ahora.**

**Que como que ahora** – se está burlando de mí-

**Si la forma en que lo has dicho no son las mismas cosas pero si el mismo sentimiento**- que es lo que quiere decir-

**No entiendo que quieres decir**.

**Bueno la forma en que lo dijiste aunque no lo dijiste con las palabras exactas se cada sentimiento que sientes con solo escuchar lo que dices, siento lo mismo mas uno que tu no mencionaste**- uno que no mencione-** A que sentimiento te refieres?**- No entiendo- **He mencionado amistad, calidez, confianza, cercanía, protección, sinceridad, deseo.**

–Asintió con la cabeza con cada sentimiento que decía y entonces me ruborice cuando pregunto. -**Qué hay de los celos-**

**C-Celos**- que se supone que está diciendo- **Si, celos**- que pasa con ella no entiendo porque se sorprende-

**Q-Que porque habría de sentir celos**- Me miro extrañado- **No tu tonta, yo los siento, bueno eso fue lo que dijeron Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, y otros chicos mas del gremio.**

**EH?! – **Me ruborice, rayos que no iba a dejar de hacerlo hoy-** Porque sientes celos o de qué?**

**No de que más bien de quienes**- reí entre dientes mientras lo decía, cuando ella se limito a alzar una ceja- **A que te refieres**- acaso hoy ella seria la densa aquí-** Me refiero de cada chico que se te acerque incluyendo a los de Fairy Tail-**

**Hehe- **reí nerviosa estaba hablando enserio, bueno había notado que Natsu estaba actuando algo mas protector pero celos, eso no me lo creo-** Que es lo que sientes- **puede que los chicos solo le estén tomando el pelo-

**Ira ganas de matar a quienes se te acerquen además de que se me ocurren muchas formas de tortura para ellos si tan solo te tocan**- sonrió maliciosamente y yo trague duro- **supongo has notado algunos golpes en los chicos verdad?**- trono sus nudillos, espera estaba hablando enserio- **Bueno es solo que no puedo controlarme, Gajeel dijo que es parte de ser un Dragon Slayer que es un instinto el instinto de proteger lo que es mío o algo así**- Asique el ser un DS lo hace ser posesivo-

**Tuuuu…**-dije fingiendo desesperación y señalándolo con un dedo - **Eres un chico posesivo**- quería reírme enserio su expresión fueron muchas y todas a la vez- **Como debe reaccionar una chica que acaba de confesarse, si el chico al cual lo hizo le dice indirectamente que es posesivo?**- lo mire fingiendo terror- **Eso es de miedo…-**

**Bueno supongo-**rio nervioso**- no es como si fuera a acerté daño- **me miro seriamente**- a mi solo no me gusta que se acerquen mucho a ti-**

Me acerque a él envolviendo mis brazos por su cuello**- Lo sé, y lo siento mantendré una distancia razonable- **una sonrisa tonta salió de sus labios esa sonrisa que tanto adoro**- ahora supongo que todo está dicho así que…- **me miro confundido**-**

**Era…-** trate de recordar- **ohh si**- dije burlonamente-

* * *

**Beso francés o de lengüita:** consiste en que la mujer toque con su lengua los labios del hombre para luego introducirla en la boca de su pareja y viceversa.

* * *

Pude ver el rubor en sus mejillas**- Natsu eres tan lindo cuando te sonrojas**- me miro y su sonrojo aumento- **bueno yo solo**- puse un dedo sobre sus labios- **Shhh**- lo calle- **Solo continuemos de acuerdo**- el asintió y una pequeña sonrisa volvió a adornar sus labios-

**Te amo Lucy.**

**Te amo Natsu.**

Y así nuestros labios se volvieron a unir por cuarta vez en esta tarde…

Entonces hice que mi lengua tocara torpemente sus labios, pidiendo permiso para la intromisión, Natsu rápidamente me dio acceso a ella, y entonces una guerra se desato entre nuestras leguas quien tendría el control no lo sé, yo ya no estaba ahí, un escalofrió se expandió por toda mi espalda temblé y el tembló , y el beso se intensifico, con mis brazos ya envueltos por su cuello hice un agarre de sus cabellos suaves y lo atraje mas a mí, yo quería mas, rápidamente sentí como envolvió sus brazos por mi cintura atrayéndome más a él, no sé cuánto tiempo el beso duro, no puedo saberlo para nosotros el tiempo se detuvo en esa oleada de deseo que se empezó a despertar gracias a ese beso, maldito aire que me obliga a separarme de su boca sabor a humo, solo dos preguntas paso por mi mente, como es que el besa tan bien, y desde cuando el humo es dulce.

**Lu-Lu-cy**-el aun envolvía mi cintura con un brazo, ya que el otro viajo hacia mi mejilla- **Eso fue genial… **

**S-Si-**dijealgo tímida, Dios que pasa hoy conmigo no me estoy controlando en lo absoluto, y lo peor es que no me importa en lo más mínimo**- Como es que besas así?- **tenía que preguntar o la curiosidad me mataría-

**Supongo que es el instinto**- umm… bueno el es fuego supongo tiene algo de sentido sin embargo la curiosidad salía a luz otra vez-** fue tu primer beso?- **me miro con confusión y contesto, esa respuesta me entristeció.

**No, no lo es**- así que Natsu ya había besado antes aparte la mirada cuando sentí que tiraba de mi barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos negué pero el puso un poco mas de fuerza así que termine viéndolo él es muy terco**- Es mi cuarto beso**- dijo con una sonrisa y entonces un dolor en mi corazón hizo presencia **- C-Cuarto?-** tartamudee, no sabía si era bueno preguntar**- Si-** volvió a sonreír y continuo**- es el cuarto beso que nos damos no?**- Todo el dolor se fue, no pude evitar el sonreír tontamente me abalance sobre él y lo abrase con fuerza. - **Te quiero tanto!**

**Sabes,-**Dije con voz tranquila desde el hueco entre sus hombros y mi cabeza que descansaba ahí- **Antes olvide mencionar un sentimiento **- escuche.- **Umm?- **como respuesta de que me ponía atención entonces continúe**- Egoísmo**- suspire-**El egoísmo aumenta mucho.-**

**La codicia también-**susurro él y yo me reí-** Esta eso bien- **espere su repuesta que vino no mucho después**- No lo sé, pero planeo averiguarlo- **eso me gusto y me puso feliz**- Yo también quiero averiguarlo- **me separe de él no tan lejos de su rostro y entonces le susurre**- Continuamos- **su respuesta fue simple**- Si…**

* * *

**El beso de lado:** se realiza cuando cada uno de los miembros de la pareja gira su cabeza en sentidos opuestos para besarse.

* * *

Natsu cogió un mecho de mi cabello y lo puso tras mi oreja entonces hizo lo mismo con el resto de cabello que quedaba dejándolo solo de un lado, dejando una mejor vista de mi cuello, el dirigió este beso como el quiso y yo solo lo deje ser-

**Tu hacia la izquierda y yo a la derecha- **me susurro al oído, mi dios eso fue sexy un temblor mas fuerte recorrió no solo mi espalda si no todo mi cuerpo instintivamente me mordí el labio inferior eh hice lo que dijo-

**Cierra los ojos**- lentamente lo hice y entonces sentí sus labios rozar los míos solo un segundo y se separo, hice un sonido en disgusto y lo escuche reír un poco entonces**- **

**Tranquila- **volvió a susurra, jugó con nuestras nariz chocándolas entre si de un lado a otro por unos segundos, entonces me canse y cuando iba a abrir los ojos, sus labios cautivaron a los míos, fuerte posesivo, se movió hacia el lado izquierda y yo lo hice al derecho y repetimos ese cambio de lados por largos minutos hasta que la necesidad de aire se hizo presente de nuevo, otra maldición al oxigeno pensé-

**Eso fue maravilloso**- Natsu se estaba volviendo un experto besador en tan poco tiempo-

**Siguiente, quiero probar el siguiente**- me sonroje ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me sonroje hoy, el estaba emocionado y era tierno a la vez.

* * *

**El beso de apretón:** se refiere cuando una persona aprieta fuertemente sus labios contra el labio inferior de su pareja.

* * *

**Eso dice, esta vez quien lo va a hacer**- pregunto, como es que se ve tan inocente incluso cuando hace una pregunta que a la respuesta que busca en muchas partes seria pervertida-

Natsu simplemente no deja de ser un niño, fue impulso lo sé, no me puede culpar el me mudo ese habito, me acerque tan rápido que el dio un salto, me detuve justo a unos milímetros de sus labios, y le susurre **- Yo – **el sonrió y yo apreté los labios sobre su labio inferior, lo envolví con mis brazos tan fuerte que intensifique ese beso como ninguno hasta ahora, el gruño dentro de mi boca eso me cautivo me hizo ir a un lugar lejano donde solo existíamos nosotros, nos apartamos ambos sonriendo torpemente.-

**Siguiente,-**esta vez soy yo la impaciente, el solo sonrió-

* * *

**El beso de tú uno y yo el otro:** se trata de que el hombre bese el labio superior de la mujer mientras que ella besa el labio inferior de él.

* * *

**Bueno entonces sigamos- **Lo mire el no parece Natsu, o es solo que esta es una parte de, el que nadie pudo lograr ver antes, una pregunta digamos rara me vino a la mente, y se lo pregunte, según el soy rara así que estaría bien no?- **Natsu tu eres un pervertido verdad?- **el me miro algo sorprendido y una sonrisa picara apareció en su rostro**- Solo lo soy, si tu estas involucrada- **lo mire y parpadee varias veces, yo no me esperaba esa respuesta-

**Si lo dicho eres un pervertido y estoy segura que es en potencia**- me reí y lo señale otra vez con un dedo**- Eso es extremamente peligroso- **me miro y otra sonrisa esta vez descarada se mostro**- **

**Bueno digamos que Natsu Dragneel y peligro van muy bien juntos,-** a la vez queél decía eso se inclino hacia a mí, provocando que yo me inclinara mas sobre la cama estaba entre sentada y acostada sobre una suave almohada, entonces el dijo-

**Tu uno y yo el otro- **me reí entre dientes y lo mire con una mirada que podría ser descripta como traviesa**- Tu uno y yo el otro- **repetí.

Se inclino más hasta llegar a mis labios atrapo mi labio superior mientras yo atrape su labio inferior, empezó un poco yo igual entonces se separo a menos de diez segundos, me sorprendí y lo mire con reproche, el se rio y dijo- **Deberías ver tu cara HAHAHAHAHA! Lucy sin duda tus expresiones son las mejores- **Puse mala cara y le pellizque el brazo a la altura de su marca de Fairy Tail- **Que demonios te crees que haces jugando conmigo Dragneel!-** enfatice su apellido y lo mire directo a los ojos lo vi palidecer- **Aye! Lo siento**- me pregunte algo que siempre quise saber porque un chico con el uno de los más fuertes que conozco me tiene miedo a mí, ahora que lo pienso varios de ellos me temen, porque será?-

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

_Mientras tanto en un bar no muy lejano donde algunos magos de cierto gremio celebraban su victoria, algunos chicos sintieron un escalofrió por su espalda y más de uno de ellos pensó 'Patada de Lucy peor que la de un demonio'' será mejor no entrar a su casa sin permiso._

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

* * *

**El beso toma todo:** un miembro de la pareja toma entre sus labios los labios del otro.

* * *

Este quiero hacerlo yo- bufe- No lo haré yo Lucy- bufo el también- No quiero hacerlo yo- exclame- Lo hare yo- se exalto-

**Idiota. – **Le puse mala cara formando un puchero en mis labios-

**Terca**.- esta chica es aun más testaruda que yo-

**Mira quién habla caprichoso. **– es un niño solo es eso, un caprichoso condenada mente hermoso dragón torpe.

**Tú eres la caprichosa.- **suspire no puedo contra él, me rendí-

**Y eso te gusta.- **obviamente me gusta siempre lo dije cuando tenias caprichos antes no?-

**Me gusta tu expresión más bien.- **que lindo él puede ser tierno cuando quiere serlo-

**Tonto.- **Me gusta llamarlo así-

**Rara.-** Me gusta llamarla así-

**No me llames rara soy la única persona normal que conoces.- **aunque la verdad en Fairy Tail si me sentía como si en verdad fuera rara, tanto hasta que estaba dudando.

**Se supone que esto es nuestra primera pelea verdad?-** es tonto lo sé pero me gusta, pelear con ella siempre es divertido-

**No lo sé, espera primera, es como la numero mil.-** a que rayos se refiere con la primera pelea tengo entendido que hemos peleado más de diez a veinte veces por día incluso, aunque siempre terminamos riéndonos.

**No, me refiero a como pareja.- **Lo sabia hoy ella es la densa aquí-

**Ahh…3….2…1… P-Pareja?- **Me tomo un poco de tiempo procesar lo que dijo, pareja, bueno nos confesamos y nos hemos besado pero él no me ha pedido ser eso, es mas no siquiera me puse a pensar en eso en todo este tiempo, lo sabia perdí por completo en control sobre mí.

**Sí, eso somos ahora no?- **Que no es obvio, está actuando un poco tonta hoy-

**No me lo has pedido aun- Mi corazón empezó a latir más fuerte que en toda mi vida, como pude decir eso, bueno no es mucho en comparación de lo que hemos estado haciendo desde hace rato.**

**Hehehe- Bien quieres serlo?- **Me lo pregunto, enserio me lo pregunto! Waaa parezco una niña tonta con la sonrisa tonta que esa pregunta me acaba de ocasionar.

**No te habría besado si no, verdad?- **Solo pude sonreír, Lucy acepto así que ahora tendré el derecho de patear el trasero a cualquiera que se le acerque más de la cuenta, aunque de todas formas ya lo hacía.

Entonces desde ahora puedo reclamarte como mía.

Eso sonó posesivo- Lo mire de nuevo y puse un tono de niña pequeña cuando le dije- Eso sonó posesivo- Me miro- Lo soy si se trata de ti.-

Te amo demasiado como para compartirte- no pude evitar reír-

**Bueno Lucy…podemos… continuar ya…-** parece que tenía un poco de dudas al preguntar.

**Si adelante.- **sonreí con ternura-

**Lucy entonces desde ahora esto deja de ser un juego ¿verdad?**

* * *

Bueno este es el capitulo dos, la verdad yo no se si esto ha continuado bien, pero enserio espero que les guste!

Ya estoy trabajando en el capitulo 3, espero enserio que la inspiración no se me valla.

Bueno sin mas aun quedan uno que otro beso, para que Natsu y Lucy nos lo enseñen!

**Amo el NaLu enserio lo amo!**


	3. Quédate

**Gabe Logan:** Que bueno que te gusto, la verdad no sé bien lo que se viene… ya veremos que se le ocurre a mi loca cabeza xD

**MajoDragneel****: **Aun hay mas lo veras en este capítulo hehe… besos besos NaLu!

**Solanco****:** Bueno me tarde porque no tenia compu, propia, mi pc se fundió T-T pero ahora uso la portátil de mi hermano –w- Me alegra que te gustara!

**rocio luna c: **Aye! Eh aquí la continuación! Reconcha? Haha me reí al leerlo! Recontra _(como lo dijiste también)_ Gracias por leer!

**ASay20****: **Quebueno que también te gusto este cap. Y si el Natsu pervert/posesivo es sexy haha…

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel: **Bueno me tarde pero eh aquí el cap. 3 Gracias por leer!

**Gracias por sus Reviews!**

* * *

_Capitulo Anterior._

**Bueno Lucy…podemos… continuar ya…- **parece que tenía un poco de dudas al preguntar.

**Si adelante.- **sonreí con ternura-

**Lucy entonces desde ahora esto deja de ser un juego ¿verdad?**

* * *

**Quédate**

* * *

**PDV. Natsu.**

No sé porque dije eso, lo ignore solo quería unir nuestros labios otra vez, la vi sorprenderse entonces aproveche y la bese, ganando así la pequeña pelea pasada, sentí algo raro en el beso, fue distinto no lo pude explicar.

**PDV. Lucy**

Lo mire sorprendida, no entendí lo que quiso decir. Pero no pude decir nada ya que mis labios fueron aprisionados por los de, Natsu…

No entendí nada volví a viajar lejos de ahí, no sé, pero este beso suyo fue diferente, no fue muy intenso, tampoco duro mucho, pero lo que sentí cuando movió sus labios cuando me atrajo más hacia el dejando nuestros torso bien juntos, fue distinto a los anteriores fue dulce, cálido, protector, y otras mil cosas más, se separo de mi y antes de darme cuenta nuestras mejillas estaban juntas, el, las acaricio rosándonos, ese pequeño contacto de mejillas, me hizo estremecer, pero a él lo sentí tranquilo, me abrazo por sobre los brazos, dejando así a mis brazos y manos descansar sobre su torso y hombros.-

**Te amo**- susurro, me congele, fue lindo esta vez distinto esas palabras fueron ternura propia, sonreí tranquila fue un sonido casi sordo, pero, se que él me escucho y lo oí reír también, estaba feliz y mi corazón esta vez no se acelero, es mas se tranquilizo, me acomode mas en el, también lo abrase deslizando mis manos, para llegar a su espalda por debajo de sus hombros, lo acerque más, y así nos quedamos por largos minutos. Hasta que Natsu me aparto.

**PDV. Natsu.**

Tranquilidad eso es lo que sentía, ya de por si antes el olor de Lucy me tranquilizaba, pero, hoy era más que antes y se sentía tan bien.

Te amo fueron palabras que salieron de mi boca sin darme cuenta, la oí sonreír y no pude evitar hacerlo también, nos abrazamos, y eso me gustaba, cuando ella me atrajo mas, la tranquilidad se esfumo, sentir sus manos tocar la parte sin tela de mis brazos y su respiración cerca de mi oreja, me hacían sentir nervioso, me sonroje, y quise articular palabras pero mis labios nerviosos me lo impidieron, entonces la aparte, la mire y la vi notablemente sorprendida, me levante de donde estaba sentado, sonreí y dije- **L-Lo siento** - ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado, me miro y pregunto- **Porque te disculpas?** – No supe que responder, yo tampoco sabía porque fue mi disculpa pasada- **Lo siento,** – esas palabras volvieron a salir sin permiso, que estaba pasando decía cosas que no estaba pensando, entonces me di cuenta que el que hablaba era mi corazón, que otra explicación podría hallar en ese momento, en esa situación.

Cosas que mi mente aun no entendía, pero mi corazón sabía bien- **Solo que esto está yendo muy lejos**- lejos? Sé que se lo pregunto, yo también, que es lo que estaba sucediendo,- **Yo no sé, si podre controlarme- **Lucy se sonrojo violentamente, y no era la única igual lo hice yo, entendí que es lo que pasaba, y no sabía ahora que hacer, mi corazón estaba por salir de mi pecho, pero por fin pude tomar el control de mis palabras de nuevo, nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que decidiera huir**- **

**Lo siento será mejor que me valla- **me di la vuelta, para salir de ahí antes que hiciera algo tonto, pero no pude…. Sentí que alguien tomo mi muñeca impidiéndome continuar mi paso, me di la vuelta, me sorprendí, Lucy estaba de rodillas sobre la cama, con la cabeza baja, aun así podía ver su sonrojo,-** Q-Quédate **– Cuando me di cuenta de lo que ella me estaba pidiendo, juraría que mi corazón paro de latir por unos segundos, algo en mi cambio en ese momento cerré mis ojos, y al abrirlos todo lo vi diferente, mire a Lucy, y ella enverdad lucia hermosa.

**PDV. Normal.**

**Segura?- **pregunte**- No sé si pue…- **no pude terminar ella me callo, me estiro hacia abajo quedando a su altura.

**Si**- susurre, hoy no tenia control sobre mí, mi cabeza me decía que no dejara que parara, pero mi corazón fue más necio,- **Natsu, esto no es malo**- continúe- **No me dejes así**- sonreí, y lo mire el estaba sonrojado furiosamente.

**Está bien- **me acerque a ella nuevamente, ella sonrió, sabía lo que iba a hacer, fui directo a su oído.

* * *

**El beso cazador**: este se da cuando la pareja juega a que cada uno trata de atrapar con sus labios el labio inferior del otro.

* * *

Reí al escuchar la descripción, me acerque a su labio pero él me evito, entonces él se acerco al mío, entonces me aleje un poco más, estuvimos así un largo rato hasta que al parecer él se canso.

**Lucyyyyy, quédate quieta**- replique, ella era muy escurridiza.

**No, quédate tu quieto**- sonreí, el me miraba con el seño fruñido, sé que no le gusta perder, y sabia que venía ahora, se apresuro rápidamente, y capturo mi labio inferior, duro poco, se separo y esta vez yo lo atrape, jugué su juego lo deje rápido, el gruño, y agarro mis manos alzándolas hacia arriba, se acerco, quise esquivarlo, entonces hice un movimiento en falso, caí acostada sobre la cama y el sobre mí.

En ese momento, un cosquilleo que más bien parecía electricidad recorrió todo mi cuerpo, el me miro y hablo-**Lo sabía, no podre controlarme**- me sonroje mas- **Debiste de haber dejado que me fuera de aquí**- sonrió, una sonrisa que jamás vi en el- **Ahora no me iré aunque quieras**- reí nerviosa.

Que estaba diciendo otra vez, en ese momento me di cuenta que si bien mi mente era lenta, mi corazón estaba por explotar, y mi cuerpo quería y pedía más. La mire, ella estaba riendo de una forma rara estaba nerviosa, y no la culpo, pero yo ya no podía parar.

**Natsu-** la escuche decir mi nombre eso me saco de mis pensamientos-

* * *

**El beso de yo te sigo**: en este caso se espera a que uno de los dos inicie la acción de besar y el otro le siga alcanzando un ritmo frenético.

* * *

Quería continuar, quede sorprendido, Lucy estaba siguiendo esto, acaso sabia donde nos llevaría, otra vez interrumpió mis pensamientos, cuando me beso, me limite a seguir su ritmo.

No sabía que hacía, sabia a que se refería Natsu, con lo de que ya no iba a poder controlarse, pero es que él no sabía, que yo ya había perdido el control sobre mí, mi corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte, y un calor empezó a inundar mi cuerpo, quería mas, por eso seguí con el próximo beso, lo bese…

Fui lento primero, hice que mis manos, que hace segundos él había dejado libre, hicieran un recorrido por sus hombros y su espalda lo sentí temblar, sonreí en el beso, mordí su labio inferior, el me dio acceso de inmediato, el beso se apasionó, cada vez yo pedía más y él seguía mi ritmo dándome lo que quería, mis dedos se apoderaron de sus suaves cabellos rosas detrás de su nuca lo empuje hacia mí el gruño ante eso y el beso se fue haciendo una guerra sin control, ya no sé quien seguía a quien, nuestras lenguas luchaban, por el control, o más bien solo pedían más. Sentí como una de sus manos había viajado hasta mis piernas, sentí su roce por sobre la ropa, temblé, y el recorrió suavemente una y otra vez sobre mi muslo, hasta que decidió ir por algo mas, mientras yo lo atraía más hacia mí en intento de unirnos aun más el recorría mi cintura, suavemente con su mano, hasta que se atrevió a hacer lo que yo suponía estaba queriendo hacer desde hace un buen rato, sentí como hizo un toque fugas por cerca de mi pecho izquierdo, solo ese pequeño toque, hizo que de mi boca saliera un gemido, que se perdió en la boca de Natsu, eso le dio seguridad para seguir, entonces tomo entre sus manos mi seno, lo masajeo fuertemente, eso hizo que rompiera el beso, y gritase su nombre-

**NATSU**- él se asusto y se separo de mí, me miro algo pálido-

**Lo siento, te hice daño?-**sonreí por su reacción.

**No, solo se sintió bien**- sonreí más, no me conocía a mí misma, lo vi verme confundido al parecer no estaba captando lo que le decía entonces- **Puedes tocarme si quieres Natsu**- me sonroje por lo que dije, baje mi mirada dejando que mis flequillos me tapara los ojos.

Sentí que puso su mano sobre mi mentón para que lo mirara- **Puedes tocarme también**- eso me sorprendió no pensé que el diría eso, pero fue tierno sus cachetes inflados en un puchero, mas rojos que los cabellos de Erza, sonreí.

**Está bien-**en ese momento nos miramos a los ojos parecía que nos absorbíamos el uno al otro en un silencio cómodo hasta que el hablo.

**Seguimos con el ultimo?- **sonreí picara.

**El último- **susurre, al parecer me escucho pues lo oí reír.

**Es el ultimo del libro no de los que te daré- **No creí que iba a decir eso, Natsu leyó mi mente _''Enserio estoy pensando esto'' Lucy que te pasa!-_ entonces lo oí leer.

* * *

**El beso de lengua apasionado**: La pareja introduce sus respectiva lengua en la boca del contrario tocando los dientes al paladar.

* * *

**Puedes acostarte- **lo mire algo confundida pero lo obedecí.

**Así está bien**- pregunte cuando estaba totalmente acostada, mi cabeza reposaba en la suave almohada con mis cabellos rubios esparcidos por ella, lo vi sonrojarse más.

**Si, está bien**- me acerque más a ella, sentándome en la orilla de la cama, recostándome sobre ella, poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cabeza, vi sus ojos chocolate brillosos mirándome como sabiendo lo que aria, sentí como levantaba suavemente sus brazos hasta llevar sus manos a mis mejillas ella las acaricio un poco, y luego me acerco mas a ella, la oí susurrar mi nombre, lo cual provoco que yo susurrara el suyo- **Lucy.**

Nuestros labios se volvieron a unir, el choque entre los dientes se dio rápido pues parecía que teníamos hambre comiendo los labios de cada uno como si fueran caramelos o chocolates, fue dulce, salvaje nuestras lenguas recorriendo cada rincón limpiando nuestros dientes, intercambiando nuestras esencias sintiendo como el calor de nuestros cuerpos incrementaba mas y mas, me atreví a moverme lleve mis manos que antes estaban en sus mejillas hacia su pecho queriendo acariciar más de él, me lleve una sorpresa, Natsu aun no se cambiaba la ropa que había utilizado en la batalla, pero sin embargo el lucia limpio.

Entre las pequeñas escapadas que nos dábamos para tomar un poco de aire, le pregunte entrecortada pues el no me dejaba hablar, apenas y me separaba me volvía a besar- **Natsu…..tu…..ropa…..es…que…no te….has cam…..cambiado? **siguió besándome, mientras yo acariciaba la parte de su abdomen descubierto, no pude evitarlo al sentir su piel cálida y sus bien formado torso así que la tentación me gano, entre el beso suspiro pesadamente al parecer por el tacto de mis manos desnudas por su piel descubierta.

**No….traje….-**suspira-** cambio….d..de…ropa…-**sonreí por lo que dijo, era Natsu después de todo, tome un poco de impulso para separarlo más de mi y terminar el beso. Cuando ya estaba más calmada pude hablar.

**Te traje un cambio de ropa**- lo vi sonreír sonrojado- **Sabia que no lo traerías, así que fui con Happy a tu casa, y traje uno**- no supe cuando pero solo pude sentir como me abrazaba fuertemente hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de mi hombro.

**Te quiero- **me sorprendió-** Te quiero mucho Lucy**- sonreí seguro y mi cara se ilumino por completo.

**También te quiero Natsu**, le devolví el abrazo haciendo que se hiciera más fuerte.

**Puedo abrazarte más seguido**- pregunte un poco dudoso.

**Claro!-** se separo para mostrarme su bella sonrisa- **Siempre que quieras - **sonreí mas y vi como nuestros rostros se volvían a juntar, seguro y nuestros labios ya estaban más rojos y hinchados que nunca.

El beso esta vez fue más calmado y nada inexperto, suave en un baile delicado, sentí como se inclinaba más hacia mí lo oí susurrar- **Eres la mejor y eres mía-** eso me sorprendió pero no pude contestarle, bajo sus labios a mi cuello besándome y lamiendo ahí, solo pude soltar un suspiro pesado, siguió así, cuando sentí que sus manos no iban a quedarse quietas, pues ya estaban paseando por mis muslos de nuevo, pensé que no debería de quedarme atrás y seguí este juego nuevo que habíamos iniciado, acaricie devuelta la parte desnuda de su torso, mis manos viajaron por ahí hasta llegar a su espalada, lo acaricie en un vaivén lento que lo hacía soltar pequeños suspiros.

* * *

**PERDON POR TARDAR TANTO!**

Pero como dije ya no tenia pc, ahora uso la portátil de mi hermano el cual me lo presta muy pocas veces pues es para su trabajo xD

**Bueno ustedes deciden!**

**Siguiente cap. LEMON! O lo dejamos para otro cap. Más adelante?**

Sin más Gracias por leer!

* * *

**Lucy Conejita (YO) Está loca**


End file.
